Our Story
by oppisitesattract
Summary: Heres a unexpected happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Our Story

It was a beautiful spring day here at Ever After High. Birds were singing and Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, was sitting at the edge of her bed, trying to figure out how it all happened. How two such unlikely characters found each other. Rising from her bed she walked out her door down the hall to her best friend forever after, Madeline Hatter's, room.

Maddie was sitting at her tea table with her dorm mouse Earl Grey trying to enjoy some sweet, yet spicy, cup of dragon berry tea when she heard a familiar voice in her ear. Maddie smiled ear to ear turned around and embraced the surprising voice. "Kitty! How was your day Wonderlandiful I'd hope!?" The young Cheshire smirked at her fellow Wonderlandian. "Mischievious babe," she lowered her head capturing Maddie in quick kiss. The young Hatter began a fit of giggles. A sudden knock at the door sent both girls to their feet however Kitty got there first thanks to her teleporting ability and answered the door.

Raven finally got to Maddies door and knocked. She couldn't help but smile a little when she heard the scuffle inside. The door opened and Kitty's face appeared she let Raven in exchanging greetings. "Hey are you guys still up to see that new scary movie. I here its spell binding?" Raven asked. Maddie jumped up next to Raven and nodded her head frantically, "You bet yah is Apple ready? Ooo I wonder if there'll be dragons! Or bean stocks! Or little ants that can mind control people into giving them their picnic baskets! Raven and Kitty smiled the madness that was being shown was always exciting. "She hexed me a little while ago saying she just about was. I don't know why she always insist on getting ready in Briars room before our dates.

Meanwhile. "Apple you look fablious. You don't need to change what you're wearing ? Besides you know Raven thinks you're gorgeous even without dressing up." Briar doesn't understand why her bffa puts so much into getting ready for her dates with Raven, its cute none the less. "I just think after we went thru to get here she deserves the best I can give her. " Briar gave her a questioning look and asked, "And what exactly did you guys go threw?". Apple sighed, "Well it's a long story. Probably best for us all to tell walk with me to Maddie and Kitty's room."

With that they started towards the two Wonderlanians room.

Tell me what you liked and what you hated! Chapter two coming soon!


	2. AN

**Authors Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. New chapter will be coming soon. So stay tuned for the beginning of the hexcellent story of Madcat and Drapple/PoisonApple.


	3. Chapter 2

I know its been a while had a lot of school work but now that I've finished school... :)

Chapter 2:  
Brair and Apple knock on the door of the wonderlanian lovers and are surprised it opens almost instantly. Maddie greets them with her usual giant smile and hugs them both tight.

"Welcome have a seat, would you like some tea, how about scones, ooo maybe some jam, or how abo-."

"No thank you Maddie I was actually wondering if you guys where up for some story telling?" Brair smiled hopefully knowing how off topic Maddie could be, and that Kitty and Raven could get bored.

"What kind of story?," Kitty asked a glint I'm her eye.

"Well, Brair would like to know just how we all got to be you know, together," said Apple.

"Yay I'm always ready for that story! I'll start, it's was a cold stormy night, yet wonderlandiful all in one! I was sitting right here with Raven having some nice warm tea. I think it was earl grey and had 3 sugars. Or was it 2 sugars.. No it was 5.. speaking of my dad and I just found out about this new tea we can harvest from dragon berries and wow was it so amaz-"

"Maddie baby we're telling a story," the Cheshire said with a grin kissing the girls head. "Hehe, sorry.. yes so as I was saying, I was having tea with Raven and suddenly she was very quite.."

_They sat in the room of Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire sipping tea. Maddie going on and on about this new tea she was going to be getting now that Wonderland was back open, while Raven sat and thought about how Apple was able to calm her down that day. All she remembered was blacking out then hearing her soft sweet elegant voice..._

_"Raven? Raven...? Raven!"_

_"Oh yeah Maddie what happened?"_

_"I was going to ask u the same thing. What's got you all coo-coo?" The Hatter smiled. Before Raven could answer Kitty's smile appeared right next to Maddie. "Hi Kitty! Want some tea," Maddie asked already pouring for her enthusiastically grabbing her hand and pulling her down._

_"Thank you Maddie." She blushed and tried to hide it._

_Raven noticed that stood anf mumbled some excuse to leave._

_"So Maddie.. now that Wonderland is open are you thinking about going back?"_

_"Well after I finish at Ever After High of course I'll love to go back but only if you Lizzie and of course Raven came back too oh and I'd love to bring all my stuff!-"_

_Kitty just sits smiling listening to her thinking how cute she is when she gets excited._

_Meanwhile Apple sits in front of her mirror brushing her hair smiling when she here's the door open. "Hey roomie! How was your day?" Raven waves high and goes to walk into the bathroom, but is stopped by Apple calling her name. "We need to talk, and it's super important..."_I know its been a while had a lot of school work but now that I've finished school... :)


End file.
